This invention relates to a process to form generally rigid cushion packages. Specifically, it relates to a process to form generally rigid cushion packages from loose fill dunnage material.
The process of packaging articles to be shipped in loose fill dunnage material is well-known in the art. In such processes, the articles to be shipped are placed in containers and surrounded with loose fill dunnage material capable of protecting the article from damage during shipment. Any material capable of insulating the article from physical shock is suitable for use as loose fill dunnage material. One material suitable for use as loose fill dunnage material is foamed plastic material.
The use of foamed plastic material for packaging items during storage and shipment is widespread in usage. Foamed plastics have been found to provide excellent cushioning and shock absorbing properties while having a density low enough to make their usage economical.
Foamed plastic materials are generally used for packaging delicate aritcles in one of two ways: (1) the foamed plastic material may be molded or pre-shaped so as to accommodate a specific item being packaged in a specific size container, or (2) the foamed plastic material may be appear as individual particles which are placed around the article to be packaged prior to its shipment. Both of these methods present certain problems and limitations heretofore unsolved by those skilled in the art.
The method of pre-molding the foamed plastic material to accommodate a specific item suffers from a lack of flexibility. Each time a different item is to be packaged or the dimensions of the shipping container in which the item is to be packaged is changed, it becomes necessary to change the shape of the pre-molded foamed plastic material. Moreover, to be effective in cushioning the item to be packaged, the pre-molded foamed plastic material must fit snuggly around the item to be packaged as well as fitting snuggly within the shipping container. The necessity of a tight fit between the item to be packaged and the pre-molded foamed plastic material as well as the shipping container and the pre-molded foamed plastic material leads to a more involved and therefore, slower packaging process.
The use of a pre-molded foamed packaging material has the advantage of providing effective cushioning with little or no chance of the contents of the shipping container shifting and thereby allowing the packaged item to contact the walls of the shipping container. Additionally, the snug fit between the shipping container and the pre-molded foamed plastic provides an additional degree of rigidity to the shipping container. This added rigidity serves to better protect the packaged article.
The method of surrounding the item to be packaged with individual particles of foamed plastic materials is problematic in that the individual particles of foamed plastic material have a tendancy to shift or settle during shipment thereby allowing the packaged item to contact the walls of the shipping container, said contact often resulting in damage to the packaged item. Additionally, the individual particles of foamed plastic material provide no additional support to the shipping container thereby increasing the likelihood of damage to the packaged item during shipping through rough handling of the shipping container.
The method of packaging wherein the item to be packaged is surrounded by individual particles of foamed plastic materials possesses the advantage of being extremely flexible. The individual particles of foamed plastic material are suitable for packaging almost any shaped article in widely divergent shipping containers. Additionally, since the individual particles of foamed plastic material are merely poured into the shipping container to surround the item to be packaged the process of packaging is quick and efficient.
It would be desirable to develop a process of packaging which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the above described processes of packaging while retaining the advantages. It is to this goal that the present invention is directed.